¿Quien soy?
by DaringFairy y AlicZuri
Summary: Ella es la descendiente de la reina de las nieves. Tiene que ir a donde la historia de sus poderes comenzó para así limpiar su nombre.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1.- Soy... **

Mi nombre es Esmeralda Snow, tengo 25 años, vivo en nueva York y soy la descendiente de la reina de las nieves. Como ella tengo poderes de hielo pero yo aprendí a controlarlos desde los 6, exactamente cuando mi mascota cayo a un lago congelado, estaba tan traumada por eso que decidí trabajar día y noche para cuando alguien me necesitará pudiera ayudarla... Si funciono, 2 años después asaltaron a mi mamá y yo congele al asaltante, claro no lo mate pero aun así si me atrevería, el punto es que si me necesitan ahí estaré para todos los que amo.

Miraba los edificios desde mi apartamento, era una buena vista, no la vería por unos días, pues tengo que ir a una isla lejana; escuche el timbre de mi teléfono y fui a contestar

-bueno- hable ya con el teléfono

-no vallas- escuche la súplica de mi madre

-mama, es mi trabajo- le respondí dulcemente

-tengo un mal presentimiento... ¿y si te pasa algo? O ¿ descubren tus poderes? Recuerda lo que paso la ultimas vez que te vieron utilizar tus poderes- dijo preocupada

-llevo mis guantes, no te preocupes... Estaré bien y cuando vuelva seras la primera a la que vea- le dije para tranquilizarla -mamá me tengo que ir-

-cuidate cariño- me dijo antes de colgar, tome mis maletas y bolsa para después salir del departamento, entre al ascensor, presione el botón, y me revise en el espejo para ve mi aspecto, mi cabello rubio casi blanco estaba suelto, mis ojos azules, tenia un maquillaje ligero, tenia unas botas

Negras con borde blanco de peluche, un pantalón negro, una camisa de manga larga blanca, estaba remangada pues en nueva York estaba caluroso pero mi destino estaba en pleno invierno, mientras me veía pensaba en lo que me dijo mi mamá, aveces es muy paranoica pero siempre que tenia un mal presentimiento pasaba cosas malas, tal vez no debería ir, no soy la única que puede ir, pero ya dije que si y no hay vuelta de hoja; cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron el botones tomo mis maletas y me encamino a la salida, donde el taxi me esperaba, el botones dejo mis maletas en la cajuela y yo entre al taxi

-al aeropuerto, por favor- le dije al taxista, miraba a la ventana mientras el vehículo avanzaba

*Flashback*

-señorita Snow- me llamo mi jefe en la puerta de mi oficina, el tenia el cabello color chocolate, y sus ojos eran tan oscuros que parecían negros, yo levante la vista y el camino asía mi -tengo un caso para usted-

-¿cual es?- pregunte seriamente, aunque en el fondo quería arrojarlo por la ventana, era mi jefe pero lo odiaba con el alma

-en Arendelle, una isla algo lejos de aquí, han estado desaparecido bastantes personas, hasta el momento han sido 37 personas, existen varios sospechosos, pero no hay pruebas suficientes para atraparlos- me explico detalladamente

-¿porque yo?- pregunte, en este lugar hay mas investigadores y me elije a mi, se que el sospecha de mis poderes y si lo confirma no se que pasara

-Esmeralda, tu eres la mejor de aquí, necesitó tus habilidades, para recuperar a los secuestrados

*Fin flashblack*

Sin darme cuenta llegue al aeropuerto con mi destino a punto de llegar...

**Hola hola hola. **

**No tengo mucho q decir, pero gracias x leer, dejen reviews me ayudan muchiso. **

**Atte: Dari**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2.- sospechas. **

Después de un largo viaje en avión llegue a Arendelle, me recibió un hombre de 27, el tenia el cabello color chocolate, si tuviera mas hambre de seguro comía su cabello, sus ojos eran verdes y usaba uniforme de policía, el seria mi nuevo compañero

-buenas tardes, señorita Snow, yo soy Sander Suth- se presento de forma cortes

-dime Esmeralda- le dije sonriendo

-bien, iremos a su hotel y después hablaremos del trabajo- dijo mientras tomaba mis maletas y caminábamos asía el taxi, como todo caballero el dejo mis maletas en el taxi, me abrió la puerta y fuimos al hotel, el cual era cinco estrellas, una vez en el hotel tome mi chaqueta, pues hacia mucho frío aun en el departamento, Sander dejo unos papeles en mi mesa

-esto es toda la información que he reunido- me explico, en los papeles había fotos de personas, de niños, adultos, adolescente y personas mayores, todas esas eran las personas desaparecidas

-¿alguna idea de quien podría ser el secuestrador?- pregunte seria, en una de las fotos había una chica de 16 años que tenia ojos azules, y cabello café claro, -yo la conozco- susurré tan bajo que Sander no escuchó

-si, tenemos varios sospechosos, tenia en mente que...- no pude seguir escuchando, estaba leyendo la información de aquella niña, Fabiola Mastem, abrí los ojos sorprendida y me aparte al balcón, con la foto y mi celular en la mano mientras le decía a Sander que regresaba después

Marque un numero en mi celular mientras veía la foto -contesta contesta- repetía una y otra vez asustada, suerte que se manejar mis poderes

-¿Esme?- escuche la voz de mi herma a pequeña, Elena

-hermana, ¿recuerdas como se llama la descendiente de Anna?- pregunte rápido

-¿Anna?- dijo extrañada -creó que Fabiola, ¿porque?-

-ha sido secuestrada, necesito que vengas, tu la conoces, tal vez puedas ayudar- le dije "además no quiero que te pase nada" pensé

-mañana tomare el primer vuelo- me dijo

-ven lo mas rápido que puedas- le dijo después colgué, tenia que revisar si habían mas descendientes desapareciendo, volví a entrar mas relajada -perdón tenia que llamar a mi hermana-

-no te preocupes- respondió

-sabes que, el viaje me dejo cansada, ¿que tal si mañana continuamos?- le pregunte

-emmm claro- iba a tomar sus papeles lo mas rápido que pude puse la mano derecha sobre ellos

-quisiera terminar de leer esto- exprese -no pasara nada si los dejas-

-supongo- dijo, tomó su chamarra y se fue

Fabiola, ella como toda su familia aprendió magia de los trols, era una tarea difícil que la secuestraran, además, esto era sospechoso, que la secuestren a ella y me manden a mi a investigar el caso, no dejaría a mi hermana sola, menos al saber que no controla sus poderes.

**Hola hola hola **

**Gracias por leer, agradecería que dejen dejaran reviews **

**Actualisare cada fin de semana **

**Atte: Dari. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3.- De la justicia. **

Al despertar, me duche, me vestí con un pantalón de mezclilla, botas de tacón de abuja y una blusa de manga larga color celeste. Tome un maletín donde metí toda la información y me dirigí al aeropuerto, recogería a mi hermana e iría al centro policiaco

Le había dicho a mi hermana que la esperaría en la puerta del aeropuerto

-Esme- escuche la voz de mi hermana tras de mi, cuando la vi, solté un suspiro aliviada, era arriesgado que estuviera aquí, si mis sospechas eran ciertas y el secuestrador quiere a descendientes tal vez iría por mi hermana pero ella es una persona inteligente, sus capacidades de deducción, eran sorprendentes, además de que entiende la psicología de las personas, me a ayudado en tantos casos que me sorprende su talento -estoy lista vámonos- dijo seria, ella tenia una actitud muy sería, es difícil de conocer

-ponte los guantes- la regañe, tenia unas mallas (o leggins) negros, una blusa rosa, una chaqueta negra y unos converse negros, comencé a caminar, Sander me dijo que a unas calles del aeropuerto rentaban autos. Cuando después de perderme buscando el lugar, lo encontré y rente un Mustang negro

-¿cuantas personas están trabajando en el caso?- preguntó Elena mirando la información

-solo un policía y yo- respondí

-cuando lleguemos pide un equipo mas grande o yo misma consigo uno- dijo

-no lo veo necesario- dije

-hermana piensa un poco- dijo -37 secuestros en 2 semanas y en cada secuestro hay una nota desafiando a la policía, ¿porque solo 2 personas investigando? ¿acaso aquí hay mucha delincuencia y todos los oficiales están ocupados? ¿porque exactamente tu? Demasiadas preguntas ¿no crees?- explico, justo como lo pensé, ella es tan lista como yo

-¿enserio crees que no lo pensé?- pregunte sonriendo -por eso te llame, no solo resolveremos este caso, también te cuidare- estacione el auto y me dispuse a salir de este

-pide un equipo mas grande y no digas que voy a ayudarte- me ordeno Elena

-bien- dije

Entramos al edificio, rápidamente vi como Elena miraba a todos de manera discreta

-Señorita Snow- llamo en jefe de policía -es un gusto conocerla- , el era un hombre de unos 40 años mínimo, llevaba uniforme y sus ojos era grises

-igual- dije -ella es mi hermana, Elena-

-buenas tardes- saludo Elena

-lamento decir que no esta autorizada para traer niñas- hablo el jefe

-¿me tiene miedo?- preguntó Elena, muchos arian esa pregunta con un tono burlón o con sorpresa finjida, pero Elena no hizo expresión alguna, no sabia si estaba realmente sorprendida o se estaba burlando del jefe

-es por seguridad- respondió el hombre

-¿parezco una persona capas de secuestrar a 26 personas?- mintió, claro que era capas, con sus poderes obvio que lo era y lo de 26 personas era obvio que fue para que no me metiera en problemas

-bien, puede estar por aquí- dijo el jefe, tonto, la seguridad es todo en situaciones así, me guió a donde trabajaría, no era mas que una oficina normal

-Elena, ya sabes que hacer- dije después de asegurarme de que el jefe se había ido

-si- dijo, dejo la información en el escritorio y acomodaba todo ordenaba todo mientras yo encendía mi labtop -los sospechosos son 10-

-disculpen la molestia- entró Sander y me dio un sobre -un día aquí y ya te envían cartas-

Abrí el sobre "Esmeralda Snow, una investigadora destacada, una Des. poderosa, ¿crees que puedes atraparme? Eres adorable, si acaso no sabes quien soy. Soy el que secuestro 37 personas puedes llamarme Silencio"

Volví a cerrar el sobre

-¿que dice?- pregunto Sander

-EL MALDITO ME ESTA RETANDO- grite enojada, mire a mi hermana -no sabe con quien se esta metiendo... Dice llamarse pues puedo lo encuentre le partiré la cara así podrá quedarse en su maldito silencio, yo lo llevare a la justicia...-

**Hola hola hola **

**Ojala q les allá gustado gracias x leer y dejenme reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4.- Nadie lo sabrá. **

Siempre me han retado, siempre me han subestimado, siempre amenazan a los que amo y siempre caigo, pero... ¿no es eso de lo que se trata? Demostrar que soy capas de todo, que puedo lograr lo que sea, que puedo defender a los que están a mi lado y sobre todo que me levantare una y otra y otra vez

Si hoy caigo... Mañana pateare a quien me derribo

Eso es lo que soy, eso es lo que fui y eso es lo que seré para siempre; por eso soy investigadora para demostrar que nada es imposible para mi, para demostrar que cada caso tiene solución. Justo como ahora, no solo llevaría a un maldito secuestrador que me reto a la justicia, le mostraría que a mi nadie me reta y el primer paso para eso era encontrarlo

-buenas tardes señora Mirliana- salude amablemente a la señora que según el informe pobria ser el o la tal silencio, mostré mi identificación de investigadora -mi nombre es Esmeralda Snow y ella es Elena ¿le pondríamos hacer unas preguntas?-

-por supuesto- respondió la mujer, la cual aparecía tener 50 años, nos dejo pasar y ofreció asiento -¿que les gustaría saber?- su rostro se veía cansado, era difícil de creer que ella fuera una secuestradora pero he visto tantas cosas raras en la vida que no debo dejar que nada se me pase

-me diría ¿donde estuvo el 13 de diciembre a las 9:00 p.m.?- pregunte directa, mientras Elena revisaba el hogar con cuidado

-justo aquí- respondió con una sonrisa que daba la sensación de que decía la verdad

-señora, hay testigos de que no estuvo aquí, que llego a su casa a la mañana del día siguiente, a mi no me mienta- respondí, admito que me escuche algo arrogante

-bien fui de... Paseo- dijo seria

-señora Mirliana no mienta- dije cruzando mis piernas con elegancia

-se que accedí a sus preguntas, pero también tenga respeto de mi vida privada- me dijo subiendo el tono de su voz

-la respeto, por eso es que le preguntó y no la sigo por todos lados- no creí que fuera tan rápido encontrar al secuestrador, pero tampoco puedo hacerme ilusiones

-Esme- me llamo mi hermana y se acercó a mi -ella no es-

-¿no soy quien?- pregunto la señora, no le había dado detalles y en realidad nunca lo hago

-encontré esto- dijo Elena, mientras me mostraba un cristal rojo, era obvio de donde venía, los trols de roca

-parece que es cierto- deje el cristal en la mesa de centro -supongo que sabe que ha ávido secuestros en toda la isla- comencé a explicar -estoy encargada de encontrar al culpable y usted era una de los sospechosos- ella abrió los ojos como platos -pero ha sido descartada por el simple hecho de poseer un cristal de fuego; solo los trols tienen de esos,es decir que ellos se lo dieron ¿me equivoco?- cuando deje de hablar mire a la señora a los ojos y se veía sorprendida

-¿c-como?- apenas logro a completar esa pregunta

-los trols y mi familia se llevan bien- dije con una sonrisa

-¡majestad!- grito y se arrodillo Mirliana, parece que ella sabe de la reina de las nieves y que mi hermana estaba sorprendida

-levantate- le ordene con delicadeza -si alguien pregunta di que te interrogue y eres inocente- le dije y con un pequeño movimiento con la cabeza le señale a Elena que nos iríamos pero Mirliana se levanto bruscamente para su edad y fue asía mi

-majestad, le advierto si alguien sabe de usted la pueden matar- dijo -existe una leyenda que muchos creen correcta y si se enteran de usted...- hablaba rápido para tranquilizarla tome su hombro y le dije

-nadie lo sabrá...

**Hola hola hola **

**¿que les pareció? Esperó q les aya gustado. Gracias x leer, dejen reviews porfavor y les agradecería mucho si quieren apoyarme con mis otros fict. **

**Atte: Dari. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5.- El rey de las nieves. **

-¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!- el grito de Elena me despertó de golpe, yo estaba durmiendo cómodamente (tiempo pasado) en mi cama; mire el reloj: 7:18 a.m. esa niña me despertó a estas horas, después veré como la castigo, me volví a acostar en mi cama cuando, como una niña pequeña, Elena se lanzo arriba de mi, cosa que es extraña, ella siempre esta seria... A menos que este enojada

-¿que paso?- pregunte aun con las esperanza de volver a dormir

-fui a comprar un periódico- anunció con enojo, quiero dormir -y mira que encontré- dijo restregando el periódico en mi cara, la aparte un poco y leí "se acerca la fiesta de las nieves"

-¿y?- pregunte desinteresada al ver que no podría dormir

-después fui a la librería y traje esto- dijo mostrándome un libro azul de título: las leyendas de las nieves

-¿te estas gastando mi dinero?- pregunte arqueando una ceja

-cuanta muchas historias de la reina Elsa, pero en todas es maldad pura- me ignoro y siguió hablando dice que es un monstruo... Le pregunte a un señor que era la fiesta de las nieves y me dijo que era una celebración donde agradecían que ya no existía la reina de las nieves ¡COMO DESCENDIENTES DE ELSA TENEMOS QUE HACER ALGO!- jamas la había visto así, no puedo creer que mi seria hermana menor este tan enojada por esto

-Elena, entiende no podemos hacer nada- dije mientras me sentaba

-deja al menos te leo una de las leyendas para que entiendas- dijo

-bien...- susurré, Elena abrió el libro tomo aire y comenzó a leer:

**El rey de las nieves. **

Hace mucho tiempo, hubo un príncipe llamado Elias, que siempre estaba en su palacio, junto con su hermano, Andy. El día de la coronación, él sin piedad alguna comenzó a atacar con sus poderes a todos, cada invitado fue cruelmente congelado, pero el hermano escapo, advirtió a todos los aldeanos y les ordeno que se escindieran... Él enfrentaría a su hermano mayor, aun sin poderes

Ignorando las ventiscas salvajes, el príncipe Andy llego a la cima de la montaña del norte con una espada que daría fin a su hermano.

-hermano detente- rogó Andy antes de enfrentarse a Elias, como respuesta solo tuvo un ataque que Andy esquivo

Y así una gran batalla empezó, hielo contra el hierro de una espada, la separación de dos hermanos y el fin de una vida... Elias termino con una espada enterrada en el

**Fin. **

Elena cerro el libro de golpe -es una leyenda corta pero el solo leerla me llena de enojo... Estoy sorprendida de que no allá congelado algo- ella siguió hablando pero yo estaba inundada en mis pensamientos, ¿que paso con Cristof, Hans, Ola? ¿porque si es la reina lo cambiaron a rey? ¿porque Anna o Andy mataría a Elsa/Elias? Tal vez era una tontería enojarse por algo así pero están diciendo que Elsa es mala, no puedo tolerar algo así, Elena tiene razón es nuestro deber limpiar el nombre de Elsa pero también no puedo dejar que nos descubran, se que si lo hacen, como dijo Mirliana, estaremos muertas ¿que debería hacer? ¿limpiar mi nombre como la descendiente de Elsa o seguir con mi trabajo como si nada?

-Esme, ¿estas bien?- pregunto Elena preocupada "majestad, le advierto si alguien sabe de usted la pueden matar" las palabras de Mirliana resonaban en mi cabeza, no quiero que nada le pase a mi hermanita

-se que deberíamos ayudar a Elsa pero... Pero...- las palabras no salían de mi -no podemos hacer nada-

**Hola hola hola **

**Bueno espero que les aya gustado el cap. Gracias x leer y dejen reviews por favoooooor. **

**Atte: Dari. **


End file.
